elfenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Weißer Wolf
Der Weiße Wolf ist der Devanthar des Reiches Ischkuza. Er tritt als Mentor des Unsterblichen MadyasDrachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 841 und später von dessen Sohn und Nachfolger Subai auf.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1090 Aussehen Wie der Name schon besagt, erscheint er meist in Gestalt eines riesigen weißen Wolfes. Manchmal tritt er auch als weißer Hengst oder in Gestalt eines Kriegers in Erscheinung.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 101Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 425 Biographie Der Weiße Wolf ist über viele Jahrhunderte der Devanthar und Beschützer von Ischkuzaia. Shaya Als Shaya, die Tochter Madyas, an den Unsterblichen Muwatta zur Himmlischen Hochzeit verkauft werden soll, möchte sie sich das Leben nehmen. Der Weiße Wolf erscheint ihr und zeigt ihr, dass sie ihrem Volk gegenüber eine Verpflichtung hat und daher sich mit Überzeugung ihrem Schicksal fügen soll.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 97ff. Er sowie Ista haben der Vermählung zugestimmt.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 147 Schlacht bei Kush Wie alle Devanthar ist er bei der Schlacht bei Kush zugegen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 810 Sie verfolgen außerdem das Duell zwischen Muwatta und Aaron. Sie entscheiden, dass Muwatta sterben muss, da die Bestechung von Bessos das Kräfteverhältnis der Schlacht gravierender beeinflusste. Ista tötet Muwatta und ernennt Labarna zum neuen Unsterblichen. Aaron hat sich außerdem das Recht erstritten vor den Devanthar im Gelben Turm zu sprechen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 819ff. Elfenspitzel Nach der Schlacht berieten die Devanthar, dass es dumm von Ista war Muwatta zu köpfen. Denn so hatten die Götter laut des Löwenhäuptigen Schaden genommen und wie lange würde es dann dauern bis die Menschen auf die Idee kommen, dass sie sich auch in anderen Dingen irrten. Ista jedoch schafft es den Spieß umzudrehen und bringt vor, dass es die Elfenspitzel der Drachen sind, die den Devanthar Schaden. Der Löwenhäuptige gerät in die Defensive, da er zu lange unter anderem Datames duldete. Ista darf persönlich Datames töten, während der Löwenhäuptige sich um die anderen kümmern sollte. Auch setzt sie durch, dass einige die Blaue Halle vernichten sollen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 30ff. Vernichtung der Blauen Halle Zwölf Devanthar dringen in Albenmark und vernichten die Blaue Halle.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 66ff. Ob der Weiße Wolf dabei ist, ist ungesichert, aber recht wahrscheinlich. Anschließend versuchen sie die Himmelsschlangen in eine Falle zu locken. Alle Devanthar versammeln sich im Gelben Turm, um den herausgeforderten Feind geschlossen bekämpfen zu sollen. Allerdings sind sie hier zum Warten verdammt und blind, was in den Welt vor sich geht.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 131ff. Aaron im Gelben Turm Als Aaron vor allen Devanthar im Gelben Turm vorsprechen darf, ist der Weiße Wolf anwesend. Als Aaron während des Streitgesprächs mit Ista erfährt, dass sich unter seinen Kriegern bei der Befreiung Volodis Elfen befanden, befragt der Weiße Wolf Aaron was er zu den Anschuldigungen zu sagen hat. Aaron wusste jedoch nichts davon.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 760 Am Ende das Streitgesprächs kann Aaron jedoch die Mehrzahl der Devanthar überzeugen die Unsterblichen und die Devanthar in Selinunt zu versammeln, um die Fehden zu beenden und ein neues Zeitalter einzuläuten, um vereint gegen die Albenkinder vorzugehen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 767 Untergang Selinunts Der Weiße Wolf reist mutmaßlich nach Selinunt zum Treffen der Unsterblichen. Aaron erkennt jedoch zwei Elfen am Abend vor dem Treffen in der Menge und warnt die Devanthar und Unsterbliche vor einer möglichen Attacke.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 872 Aaron beruft eine Versammlung der Unsterblichen und anwesenden Devanthar ein.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 875 Er unterbreitet dem Rat den Vorschlag, dass die Unsterblichen im Zeltlager am Beginn des Passweges bleiben und durch einen Doppelgänger die Elfen und Drachen glauben sollen, dass die Unsterblichen in der Stadt sind. Die ausschlaggebende Stimme für Aarons Plan gibt Volodi, der nach dem Tod Iwars vom großen Bär zum neuen Unsterblichen von Drusna ernannt wird.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 879f. Die Himmelsschlangen führen tags darauf durch ihren vereinten Drachenodem die Zerstörung von Selinunt über einen Drachenpfad herbei. Die Drachenmagie verhindert auch ein Wiederbesiedeln der Stadt auf Jahrhunderte.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 900 Der Weiße Wolf, seine Geschwister und die Unsterblichen überleben dank der Warnung von Aaron. Dadurch wird erstmals ein Pakt unter den Unsterblichen möglich.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 901 Schlacht um Wanu Die Devanthar treffen sich erneut, nachdem die Albenkinder unter Ailyn eine Karawane der Zapote bei Wanu angreifen. Der Weiße Wolf stellt tausend kampferprobte Steppenreiter der Ischkuzaia zur Verfügung, die Kälte gewohnt sind. Am Ende wird eine Truppe von siebentausend Kriegern unter der Führung Volodis zusammengestellt.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 323f. Der Weiße Wolf und seine Geschwister versammeln sich im Gelben Turm, da sie eine Erschütterung in den Albenpfaden gespürt haben. Das lebende Licht offenbart ihnen, dass die Himmelsschlangen den Albenstern bei Wanu vernichtet haben. Aus Angst vor ihrer Vernichtung überlassen sie die Unsterblichen und das Heer sich selbst. Langarm soll neue Rüstungen für neue Unsterbliche erschaffen.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 502f. Neuer Unsterblicher Während der Schlacht um Wanu stirbt sein Unsterblicher Madyas im Kampf.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 485f. Subai bringt den Leichnam seines Vaters zurück und steigt so im Ansehen des Volkes. Der Weiße Wolf ernennt Subai schließlich zum neuen Unsterblichen der Ischkuzaia und der Völker am Seidenfluss.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 171 Das Traumeis Als Aaron und Volodi mit dem Traumeis nach der Schlacht um Asugar in die Goldene Stadt zurückkehren, kommt es zum Aufstand der Wolkensammler über der Stadt. Dabei kommt es zu Kämpfen zwischen den Wolkensammler und Schäden in der Stadt. Der Weiße Wolf und seine Geschwister erscheinen, um das Traumeis zu holen und im Gelben Turm sicher zu verfahren.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 578Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 591 Kampf im Nichts Im siebten Kriegsjahr lauern die Devanthar dem Heer Albenmarks nach dem Rückzug aus der Belagerung von Temil im Nichts an den Albenpfaden auf. Der Löwenhäuptige, Ista und die Sturmruferin beginnen den Angriff, indem sie die Albenkinder der Nachhut von den Albenpfaden ins Nichts stoßen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 654 Der Weiße Wolf ist mutmaßlich am Angriff der Devanthar auf das Hauptheer beteiligt. Die Sturmruferin stirbt im Gefecht als die Himmelsschlangen und weitere Drachen dem Kampf beitreten. Der Frühlingsbringer stirbt im Kampf. Anschließend ziehen sich die Devanthar zurück.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 665f. Istas Plan Im Gelben Turm versammelt sich der Weiße Wolf mit all seinen Brüdern und Geschwistern, um über die nächsten Schritte zu beraten. Ista plädiert zukünftig nicht das Eingreifen der Himmelsschlangen auszuschließen. Aus diesem Grund plant sie die Albenkinder zu einer einzigen Entscheidungsschlacht herauszufordern. Damit ihr Plan aufgeht soll Langarm alle restlichen Stücke aus Nangogs Herz bekommen, um seine Reißzahn zu bauen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 706f. Die Drachenelfe Kyra wird in der Goldenen Stadt entdeckt und gerät in Gefangenschaft bei den Zapote. Die Devanthar entscheiden, dass der Gefiederte Kyra die Gefiederte Schlangen zeigt. Sie lassen es zu, dass die Elfe aus der Stadt entkommen kann, um den Himmelsschlangen dieses Geheimnis zu offenbaren. Mit der Himmelsrochen-Flotte und dem Reißzahn soll das Heer der Himmelsschlangen in einer Schlacht über der Goldenen Stadt vernichtet werden.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 897f. Schlacht über der Goldenen Stadt Der Weiße Wolf sucht Subai auf und berichtet ihm, dass die Streitmacht Albenmarks mit vielen Drachen auf dem Weg zur Goldenen Stadt ist, und fordert ihn auf die Flotte gefechtsbereit zu machen. Er gibt ihm den Hinweis, dass der Himmel der sicherste Ort während der Schlacht wäre.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 935 Der Weiße Wolf und seine Geschwister ziehen sich an den sicheren Blutsee unter dem Weltenmund zurück und verfolgen durch eine vom lebenden Licht geschaffene Projektion den Schlachtverlauf. Sie sind sich uneins, ob sie in die Schlacht eingreifen sollen, als in Fleisch gekleidete Grüne Geister erscheinen und sie angreifen. Sie entscheiden sich den Reißzahn in die Schlacht zu schicken, da wachsende grüne Kristalle diesen zu zerstören drohen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 993f. Tod Der Weiße Wolf und seine Geschwister kämpfen gegen eine zahllose Masse an Grünen Geistern. Ein Grüner Geist, der den Körper Ailyns in Besitz genommen hat, erscheint mit dem Herz aus dem Schädel des Reißzahnes und will es zur Göttin hinab durch den Weltenmund bringen. Ista wird darauf aufmerksam und wirkt einen mächtigen Zauber, um das Herz an sich zu bringen. Dadurch registrieren jedoch die Himmelsschlangen den Aufenthaltsort der Devanthar. Der Gefiederten und der Löwenhäuptigen versuschen noch rasch Portal zu erschaffen, um zum Gelben Turm zu entkommen. Jedoch dringt in diesem Moment der vereinte Drachenodem in die grünen Kristalle und vernichtet die Devanthar.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1030f. Quellen Kategorie:Übersicht Kategorie:Devanthar